


Unfortunate Happenings

by XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX



Series: Ever After High AU Smut [6]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Angst, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX/pseuds/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX
Summary: When Faybelle is working on an assignment and accidentally falls asleep, their is only one thing she can do to make up for it.





	Unfortunate Happenings

It was always uncomfortably hot in that library, but on this particular day Faybelle could bear it no longer. The top floor seemed to trap heat like a greenhouse, until sweat sieved through her fringe and down her brow. Hot and uncomfortable, she glanced at the clock. It was still midday. Her assignment couldn’t wait, and besides, Faybelle usually got the grades she wanted through unconventional means. If her grades suddenly plummeted then her mother would know something was the matter! It was for this reason that she had slaved over her assignment for hours this time and was still in the library, writing obsessively with sweat plastering her clothes to her body. Faybelle didn’t want to be an academic. She had no plans to go to college, but did anyways. She had always found school challenging and had never enjoyed it.

But since the age of eight she realized there was something important about being clever. Something essential about functioning as a human being lay in education! Her mother lead her to believe this was so. “I think my daughter has a problem,” she had said to the Thorn family doctor around her eighth birthday. “You should run some tests.” Her mother was a highly known proud, respected member of the community to the highest degree. After struggling to diagnose the reason behind her little girl’s distinctly average speed of development, she knew a second opinion was needed, but the opinion the Dark Fairy got wasn't of satisfaction. " _Your daughter is perfectly normal with intelligence well within normal ranges_ , _Madame Thorn_. _There is no problem_ , _everything is fine_." By the age of eighteen, however, Faybelle Thorn was sick of reading! She was sick of books, sick of literature, sick of letters, and sick of words. She hated everything about school, and being at this new, unfamiliar one just made everything ten times worse . “Oh fuck it!” she cried, and slumped over her notepad, completely and utterly exhausted. Her words rang out through the library and caused the few people who were in there to look up. She didn’t care, she was totally spent. Faybelle couldn't take it anymore, she’d given up. “Watch your language, Miss Thorn,” a voice said from behind one of the bookshelves.

Faybelle looked up craning her neck to see who was there. Just as she was about to get out of her seat to go and investigate, a figure stepped out from behind the bookshelves. It was her teacher, Professor Humphrey Dumpty. “I’m sorry, Sir,” she said, looking down at her notepad, acting ashamed but really feeling angry that she couldn’t get a damned minute to curse to herself without some academic bothering her. Faybelle tried her best not to scowl and began to straighten the books on her desk. Mr. Dumpty stood there, staring at her. He was starting to make her feel a little uncomfortable. “Working on my assignment, I see,” he finally said. Faybelle didn’t answer, there was something about Professor Dumpty that made her feel uneasy. He was a nice enough man and was considerably younger than the rest of the Professors at the school. She guessed he must've been in his early thirties. In fact he was quite charming, sophisticated, and nice looking. But that was it. He made Faybelle feel uneasy in the same way that she felt around the guys in her class that she thought were hot. She saw many cute boys but never acted on her affections. If she didn’t know better, Faybelle would have said that she had a secret crush on him. “Well, all I can say is that I’m glad you’re working hard,” he continued. “Your grades aren’t where they need to Faybelle, I’m not going to lie. If I were you I’d get as much work done tonight as you can. Proofread, edit, proofread again. Pay extra attention to detail and make sure you give it all you’ve got! Stay late if you have to. Your grades depend on it.” With those less-than-encouraging words he left, venturing down to the bottom floor of the library and presumably out across the courtyard to return to his office. Faybelle’s shoulders slumped. _Looks like I’m going to be here until closing time_ , she thought.

* * *

“Faybelle? Faybelle! Wake up!” Faybelle felt somebody shaking her awake. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes, completely confused and disorientated. She looked around, and saw that she was still in the library, but it was now dark outside and the place was deserted. She rubbed her eyes again and then focused on Professor Dumpty's concerned face. “Faybelle, you fell asleep – everybody’s gone home,” he said gently. “When I said stay late, I didn’t mean this late!” A feeling of panic hit Faybelle suddenly. The assignment! She hadn’t finished the assignment! How could she be so stupid to end up falling asleep? That was an idiotic amateur move! “Oh God!” she cried, jumping up out of her chair. “the assignment! I didn’t finish the assignment!” Professor Dumpty looked at her sternly. “I must have fallen asleep while I was studying!” Faybelle cried out, now shaking with disbelief and panic “Oh God, Sir, I can’t fail this year! I just can’t! I can’t let my mother know that my grades have been slipping! Please, there’s got to be something I can do?”

Professor Dumpty didn’t say anything. He just fixed her with a disappointed look and sighed. That made her feel even more ashamed. “Please Sir, can’t you give me an extension?” she pleaded. But instead Professor Dumpty shook his head. “I’m sorry Faybelle; you know I can’t allow that. You’ve had just as long as everybody else. It wouldn’t be fair.” “Oh please!” she cried, tears coming to her eyes as panic took over. “Please, I’ll do anything. Absolutely anything!” By now she was shaking, unable to control herself. Her breathing quickened and she felt like she might pass out. She was sure she was about to have a panic attack. Professor Dumpty grabbed her by the arm. “Okay Faybelle, just calm down. Come to my office and we’ll talk about this.” She nodded and he lead her, trembling, down the library steps. They crossed the courtyard together and entered his office. His office was large, and had a small door at the back. They went through and it opened out into a small study, with a computer desk in one corner of the room and a large leather sofa at the back wall. “Take a seat,” Professor Dumpty said. Faybelle did as she was told and sat down on the couch. Professor Dumpty, however, remained standing. “Now,” he said in a suddenly stern voice, “you said you’d do anything for me not to fail your assignment?” Faybelle nodded. Professor Dumpty grinned. Then without warning he grabbed her hair, making her cry out in pain. He pulled her sideways so that her head was resting on the arm of the couch. Then he moved and grabbed her ankles and hoisted her legs on to the couch, flipping her over so she was on her front, draped over the arm – her ass facing upwards. Faybelle was shocked at the sudden violence of his movements, but she didn’t move. _She said that she would do anything_ , after all. He pulled pants off and yanked her panties down. She wasn’t expecting him to be so aggressive, and he plunged his face into her pussy and began nuzzling and lapping as greedily as he could. “Professor Dumpty!” She breathed, her pussy shuddering and growing warm. He undid his trousers and started to massage his cock and seductively eyed her down. “Wanna know a little something, Faybelle,” he then said suddenly. “You’re not the only student who would do anything to get good grades.” As he spoke, the door opened and another student walked in. She was the same age as her, and was in some of her classes. She couldn't be sure of what her name was. She had curly hair and was short – with a small-sized chest. Faybelle looked at her, amazed and confused. Professor Dumpty moved away from Faybelle’s pussy, and gestured for the girl to take his place. She obliged and got on the couch behind her. “Play with her ass, Madeline!” he commanded, and the girl did as she was told, parting Faybelle’s ass cheeks. She felt violated as she tried to turn her head to look, but before she could move she felt the professor’s dick in her mouth. Faybelle then felt Maddie plunge her tongue into her asshole. The strange sensation made her squirm, but Maddie held her firmly by the ass, snaking her tongue down and lapping at her cunt before she stuffed two fingers into Faybelle’s asshole, making her cry out in a loud yelp of pain. “You’re a dirty girl, Faybelle,” Professor Dumpty said. The Professor fucked her face roughly, grunting in enjoyment as he forced his way down her throat. She gagged and tried to pull away, but he held her there. Faybelle had never given deep throat before and was shocked at how it hurt her—shocked and excited. She felt her pussy throbbing and realized suddenly that she was enjoying this! She was enjoying having her ass played with by another girl. She was enjoying having her throat fucked! Faybelle was enjoying her first threesome and her first ever lesbian experience. _She really was a very dirty girl_! But her enjoyment was cut short by a sharp stab of pain. Maddie plunged another finger into Faybelle’s tight ass and proceeded to spank her with her other hand. Her slaps were hard and frequent, and Faybelle’s ass cheek stung under the impact, intensifying the burning pain that was coming from her stretched out asshole. “That’s it, Madeline,” Professor Dumpty said to the girl in an encouraging voice. “Get her ass all nice and warmed up for me.”

She didn't have time to really soak in those words before the professor has pulled out and dragged Maddie over to the arm of the couch in his place. He moved behind Faybelle, and Madeline stood there, awaiting his instruction. "Put her face in your cunt," he demanded. The girl obeyed, putting her leg up on the arm of the couch and ramming Faybelle's face into her pussy. She wasn't wearing any panties under her dress - and Faybelle immediately tasted her already flowing pre-cum. Maddie was clearly enjoying herself too. "Lick her, Faybelle!" the professor barked, spanking her on the ass. She did as she was told, lapping furiously on the girl's clit. Faybelle slid her tongue in and out of her opening until the girl's juices coated her chin. Madeline's pussy quivered and she let out a low moan. Maddie was close to climax, Faybelle could feel it. This spurred her on, making her own pussy pulsate with anticipation. She was getting very wet, very quickly. "My, my," Professor Dumpty said in almost a whisper, "your pussy is incredibly wet, isn't it Miss Thorn." He dipped a finger into Faybelle, teasing her. She moaned and sucked hungrily on the girl's clit. "But that doesn't matter," he continued, his voice suddenly strained, "because, you see, I was never planning on fucking your pussy." Faybelle went cold with fear as she felt his cock press against her asshole. He clearly wasn't hesitant. With one brutal thrust he forced his way into her untouched ass, making her scream out in a muffled cry as Maddie came hard and fast. Her wetness squirted over Faybelle's face as Madeline proceeded to grind her pussy against her mouth. She was clearly tipped over the edge by the sound of Faybelle giving up her ass for the first time. The pain in Faybelle's ass was hot and sharp. He fucked her rough and relentlessly, grunting as he did so. His cock was huge and gave her a strange sensation inside, but it wasn't enough. She needed more. Faybelle needed something to dull the pain, to tip the balance over to the side of pleasure. And she got her wish. Without being prompted, the girl got to her knees and began flicking Faybelle's clit with the end of her tongue. She felt the pleasure shoot through her and she cried out, "Yes! Fuck yes! More! Give me more!" Professor Dumpty quickened his pace, spanking her far more harder on the ass than last time. He was close to climaxing, and so was she. Maddie's tongue was working furiously at Faybelle's clit. "Fill me up, Sir!" she screamed as her orgasm came slamming down on her. "Fill my ass!" It was all too much for him. With a loud moan and a yell, he released into her tightness, then pulled out and shot the last remaining jets over her ass, spanking her as he did so. Faybelle slumped over the couch, her head spinning. She heard Madeline quietly leave as Professor Dumpty got to his feet and poured himself a drink from the decanter that sat on his desk in the corner. "You know what, Faybelle," he said, "I think we could improve your grades drastically if we keep up this kind of extra tuition. That is, of course, if you want to?" Faybelle looked up at him and giggled. "You know I want to, Sir. Lets face it, I need all the help I can get."

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite threesome ships, so I figured I'd write something about it.


End file.
